Tell Me
by Chxtblxnche
Summary: After they finally captured Hawkmoth, Chat Noir and Ladybug have returned to their pretty normal life. The city of Paris was now fairly calm. There was no need for the heroes anymore, the heroes everyone once loved.
1. Chapter 1

After they finally captured Hawkmoth, Chat Noir and Ladybug have returned to their pretty normal life. Though they've had a lot of interviews since then, it only lasted a few months. The city of Paris was now fairly calm. There was no need for the heroes anymore, the heroes everyone once loved...

Every now and then, the two would meet up just to see how the other one was doing. It made both of them sad to admit that they missed fighting crime side by side.

It was their first year in college and Adrien finally had the guts to ask out Marinette. Defeating Hawkmoth with Ladybug gave him a boost of confidence. Of course, Marinette had said yes. After all, she was pretty obsessed with him.

A year has passed since Chat and Ladybug's major victory. Whenever Adrien wasn't with Marinette, he would go out and look for Ladybug. Not that he thought Marinette was boring, he just felt like something was missing. Marinette also missed being Ladybug and fighting alongside Chat Noir, but she understood that she was not needed right now.

Marinette could sometimes tell when Adrien felt down, but she never knew why. Anytime she asked, he would just tell her that he was tired. She knew they were lies. They've hung out almost every day since they started going out, so Marinette could tell when Adrien was lying. She didn't like the feeling, knowing that her boyfriend was lying to her..

It was Saturday morning and Marinette goes to Adrien's house to watch a movie in his room like they usually do. Today, they watched a Spider Man movie, the double life Peter Parker lived reminded Adrien of Chat Noir and Ladybug. He missed her and he wanted to find out who she really was. The boy stood up to look out the window. Frustrated, Marinette again asked, "Adrien, what's wrong? And please don't tell me you're tired."  
But Adrien really _was_ tired, tired of waiting for Ladybug to show up.

The boy stayed where he was while Marinette walked over to him. She paused the movie and looked at him, hinting that she wanted an explanation. He held her hand as the girl continued,

"I know something has been bothering you..Why don't you tell me the truth? Do you not want to be with me anymore?" She looked really worried.  
"No, Marinette, that's not it. I love you."  
"Please, Adrien, I feel like you're keeping something from me."

He didn't like that she felt that way, he didn't know if he could tell her the full truth, that he was Chat Noir and he was in love with Ladybug.

"Listen, and please don't get upset." Those words scared her. "I really do love you, but I also love someone else. I promise I'm not cheating on you, but I think I need some time to think."  
"...Okay.." Her reply was better than he thought it would be. "I guess I should go home now."

As soon as she got done saying that, Adrien followed up saying, "I'll walk you."

After they said their goodbyes, Adrien was filled with rage and frustration. He was starting to hate this double life thing. He starts to run and run in a single direction, not caring about where he would end up. When no one was around, he transformed into Chat Noir, climbed up onto a tall building, and dropped himself down onto the roof. This was so stressful, it brought him to tears. "Why, ladybug?" He whispered to himself.

An hour passed and he was sitting on the same roof. Two hours passed and he still didn't feel any better. Three hours passed, then four.. then five. By then, his phone was spammed with texts and calls from Marinette. She was worried sick about him and started to get very nervous. Eight hours passed and Marinette finally decided to go look for him.. as Ladybug. She checks multiple buildings and asks people around the city if they had recently seen the famous Adrien Agreste. Ladybug started to panic. Out of desperation, she called Chat Noir. He looks at the caller ID and sees the picture of Ladybug, she was the reason why he was like this. One ring, two rings, three rings.. he doesn't pick up.

Ladybug then remembered she could track him on the GPS. She runs toward him and sees him in fetal position on someone's roof. "Chat!" she yells. He started to get up, only to kick her feet off the ground, making her fall back. The emotional boy pins her down and yells, "Fight back! Hurt me. Break my heart and make me hate you!" There was rage and sadness in his eyes. Ladybug couldn't move her arms, so she headbutts him. Chat gets off of her and covers his face.

"I won't fight you, Chat. Tell me what's going on." She didn't care that he just attacked her, she could tell he needed help.  
"My girlfriend suspects that I'm hiding something from her, but I can't tell her that I'm Chat Noir. It's all because of you, why do I love you too?"

He started crying in front of Ladybug, he wasn't emotionally stable. She was unsure of where to take him, she couldn't ask him where he lived, and she couldn't take him to her house. His stomach started to grumble.

"How long have you been out here?" She asks.

"Don't know.." He says while looking down at the ground.

He'd been on the roof for eight hours straight and hadn't eaten, he had no energy.

Not only was he depleted of his energy, Plagg had kept him in transformation all that time. They both needed sustenance.

"You need food, wait here and I'll get you something." She gets up when he says,

"Wait!... Make sure you get some camembert… For my kwami."

Ladybug goes to her family's bakery to get some food then looks for a fromagerie to get the camembert. Almost half an hour goes by and she returns to the same spot. Chat's ring starts to beep and blink.

"Your kwami must've exerted himself to keep you transformed. Here," she shows him the food she's brought. "I'll turn around, so go ahead and de-transform."

The cat had no energy to answer, but he did as she said. He grabs the food from Ladybug's hands, they both turn their backs to each other, and Chat starts to eat. Plagg was especially thankful for the camembert. She hears him de-transform, but has the strength and self control not to turn around. The girl waits a while to let her partner eat.

"So… your situation, it seems tough… "

Ladybug thought of how her situation seemed similar, but decided not to mention it. She thought it was for the best, even if Paris didn't need them anymore.

"Ladybug-"

"Thanks for the camembert!" Plagg interrupts Adrien.

"Listen, Ladybug…" Adrien started again. "Please tell me who you are… I just- I need to know."

She wanted to turn around and look at him; she wanted to look at his expression and into his eyes. A tiny part of her wanted to tell him, but she just couldn't. She takes a deep breath. "No." Ladybug kept her composure. Adrien wasn't happy to hear that. He starts to get angry again and his expression intensifies. Without thinking, he gets up and rushes to stand in front of Ladybug. She realises what he was doing and quickly turns her head.

"What are you afraid of!? Open your eyes and look at me."

The girl tries to stay calm.

"Knowing each other's identities could be problematic." Ladybug replies.

"What if I told you my real name, right here, right now?" He asks.

Ladybug looks out at the city,

"If that were to happen, then I'd have to leave Paris."

"Then I'll follow you out of here!" He exclaimed without hesitation.

Both Ladybug and Adrien's eyes started to water. She could tell he really _was_ in love with her.

"And if I were to find out _your_ identity?" The boy asks.

"Then I'll never show my face again. I'll stop being Ladybug." She retorts.

"I have money. I could have the FBI search for you! I'd never stop searching even when they give up. Do you hate me that much to leave me and Paris forever?!" Chat was yelling.

"No, Chat. Actually, it's quite the opposite."

She puts her hand on his shoulder, still not looking at him. Adrien, still persistent, grabs Ladybug's shoulders to turn her around to face him. Again, she looks away, but also pushes him. This was a mistake. The boy loses his balance and falls off the roof he had been on for about nine hours. Ladybug realises what she has done, but hesitates for a split second before turning around to help. She goes to grab him, mentally preparing herself to realise his true identity, but as she looks down, Chat Noir had saved himself with his staff.

Her eyes were filled with an emotion she couldn't explain, she didn't know if she should feel relieved or disappointed. Chat's eyes were still filled with sadness. She offers him a hand to help him back up, but once he's back on the roof, not a single word left their mouths. They look at each other for a moment, then turn around and run in opposite directions. Before Chat could go back home, he receives a text from Ladybug,

 _Go talk to your girlfriend._


	2. Chapter 2

"Crap." Adrien looked at the time, he didn't realize he's been out for so long. His girlfriend was probably worried sick. When Adrien gets home, it's about 11 p.m. and he decides to call her back to tell her what has been on his mind. Ladybug didn't want Chat to know her identity and vise versa, but she didn't say anything about telling his girlfriend. He knows he shouldn't do it, but he loves Marinette too much. She is the light of his world and he doesn't want to hide anything. His girlfriend picks up the phone right away.

"Adrien! " she says, on the verge of tears.  
"Hey cutie pie, sorry I haven't been answering. I need to tell you something in person and I don't know if it can wait."

Marinette believes it's something important and sneaks out of her house as Ladybug and changes back by the time she's at his house. She gets to his bedroom door and knocks. Only a moment after she knocks, Adrien pulls her into the room. It catches her off guard and she falls awkwardly into him, though he catches her. 

After Marinette gets back on her feet, Adrien kisses her longingly. He feels as though he was on that roof for days.

"I love you." he says with sincerity.  
Marinette saw the sadness in his eyes and puts her hand on his cheek. "I know that… Listen, I'm sorry about what happened earlier today. It just upsets me when you're unhappy."  
"I understand… That's why..." he planned on telling her, but he couldn't build up the courage to actually say it.  
"It's alright, " says Marinette, "I can tell it's something serious. I can wait, take your time."  
"What did I do to deserve you?" he says with a smile while spinning her in the air.

Great, he dodged it. Adrien lends her some of his clothing so she could be more comfortable. She was now wearing a grey t-shirt, which was a little baggy on her, and navy blue shorts. They sit on the sofa and finish the movie they were watching earlier. Slowly, they both fall asleep, with Marinette leaning on Adrien. 

When the boy wakes up, he sees his girlfriend still there, the sight makes him unbelievably happy. He takes advantage of this situation and takes a few selfies. "My little angel." he whispers to himself. 

Adrien doesn't want to wake her nor does he want to get up off the sofa. After a few moments, Marinette wakes up on her own. 

"Good morning, sunshine." Adrien sweetly says to his adorable girlfriend. She yawns and mumbles, "Good morning" still half asleep, as she stretches and hugs her boyfriend. Adrien couldn't stand how cute she was. He started to play with her hair. Marinette closed her eyes again, but it didn't bother him. The boy loved her sleeping face. _Sunshine_...

Adrien started to softly sing, "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when the clouds are grey." and gently kisses her forehead. 

"I'm Chat Noir." he whispers to himself, leaning his head back, still upset at himself for not being able to tell her. Marinette really did fall back asleep, and instead of waiting for her to wake up again, Adrien carries her bridal style to his bed. 

He was a college student now, he already went through puberty, and he was alone in his room with his sleeping girlfriend. Though he had some thoughts, Adrien would never do anything Marinette wouldn't want. He respects women, especially _his_ woman.

Because he was such an amazing boyfriend, he called Mari's parents to let them know that she was at his house. He takes a quick shower while waiting for Marinette to get up.

What was Marinette doing yesterday that made her this tired? It was already 11a.m. and Adrien felt like he was wasting time just waiting for her to get up. The boy gets breakfast delivered to his room, nothing too fancy, but nothing too ordinary. Finally, he decides to wake up his sleepy girlfriend. She opens up one eye to look at him. 'Adrien…' she thinks to herself. Quickly, she sits up and looks around the room, realizing she never went back home. Marinette was in _Adrien's Bed,_ and in _his_ clothing, she blushes at the thought.

"Hey. Don't worry, we fell asleep on the sofa and I brought you over to my bed so you could be more comfortable. I didn't touch you inappropriately or anything if that's what you were thinking." Mari looks over to the food and Adrien gestures for her to eat with him. He continues to talk, "I called your parents to let them know you were here, I'm glad they trust us so much that they don't even have to worry... Bon appetit!"


	3. Chapter 3

About a week later, after class, Marinette goes home exhausted and ready for a nap. When she walks through the door, her mother tells her there was a phone call from an American fashion company about an internship. Immediately, Mari calls back and the secretary of the company picks up the phone. The lady informs her of the company and the internship, they stay on the phone for about an hour. As they spoke, Marinette writes down all the details and even goes onto their website. The only major problem was that she would have to stay in America for a few months.

There were benefits; this would give her not only work experience, but experience in the fashion industry. It was a paid internship so she would get paid $7.25 an hour which was minimum, but at least it was something. They're even paying for her hotel room and food!

There were expectations; Marinette was expected to show up everyday and on time. No sick days or call outs unless it was extremely important. She should be able to stand or walk up to 6 hours a day. They told her to constantly take notes as she works and she would even go to their meetings.

There were also negatives; there was a limited amount of time she could be on her phone. She had a small amount of time for breaks. Marinette had to wake up at 5am everyday to get ready and walk to the building, which was only about four blocks away. And she couldn't go back to Paris until the internship was over… hopefully she didn't get homesick too early.

During dinner, Marinette talks about the internship with her parents. Of course they wanted their daughter to be happy and fulfill her dream, but they were worried she wouldn't be able to take care of herself in America alone. Marinette had the option of having a chaperone with her, or her parents could move there with her. Marinette really wanted to go, but _another_ problem came to mind. What about Adrien?

After dinner, Marinette calls Adrien on skype.

"Hey, baby." Adrien starts.

"Adrien. I have some news to share with you."

"Sure. I'm listening."

"A fashion company called _me_ for an internship offer. It sounds amazing and I really want to go."

"Marinette, that's amazing! Congrats."

"Yea, but one more thing. It's in America and I would have to live there for a few months."

Adriens expression changes. "... Which state?"

"New York." Marinette replies. There was a short pause.

Adrien was happy for her, but he would miss her terribly. "Alright, we can work this out. Figure out the time difference and we could skype each other, maybe I could even visit you for a weekend!"

Hearing Adrien say this made her smile, Marinette was glad Adrien supported her. Marinette would fly to America after the third semester of the school year. This internship was almost all she could think of for a while, she even had the dates marked on her calendar and everything. She tried not to talk about it unless someone mentioned it because she didn't want to annoy anyone.

More time passes.

Today was the day, it was friday night, and Marinette should be in New York by Saturday evening. The company had paid for her plane ticket, as well as her parents'. Her parents only agreed to stay with her in America for a few days to see the area and environment she would be in from now on. Marinette would continue college online until she goes back to Paris. Before they get onto the plane, Adrien was there to see them off and gives Marinette one quick kiss and hug.

"Have fun and don't stress yourself out." He whispers to her.

Once they get to the hotel, everyone settles in and relaxes. Marinette then remembers she promised Adrien she would skype call him once she got there. She gives him a tour of their suite and got into bed. They talk for a while, then Marinette falls asleep with the laptop still on. It was 1am in New York and 7am in Paris. Adrien loved her resting face, he missed her already and wished he could hold her again. "Goodnight, mon ange."

When Marinette wakes up, their skype call was still going. Adrien's camera showed him in bed. His blanket covered him up to his waist, he was on his stomach and his arms were under his pillow. "So he sleeps shirtless." The girl says to herself then giggles. Knowing Adrien didn't hang up the call made her happy. That day, the Cheng family gets a tour of the studio building that Marinette would be in for the next couple months. There were so many sections and so many rooms; the building had large windows that let plenty of natural sunlight in. The office doors were made of thick glass and the people _in_ the offices waved to the family. She couldn't wait to start, and she couldn't wait to see Adrien again.

One weekend, Adrien decided to visit Marinette and surprise her. He lied a little and told his girlfriend that there was a major project he had to work on that day. When he gets to New York, he finds the hotel and the room she was staying in. Good thing she told him the address the first night she got there. Marinette hears someone knock on the door.

"Delivery and room service!"

"Coming!~" says Mari. As she opens the door, there was a huge bouquet of flowers covering the delivery man's face. She sees the silver cart of food, but something wasn't right.

"Sorry. I didn't order any of this."

The delivery man puts down the flowers, Marinette sees that it's Adrien and gives him a big hug. "Why didn't you tell me about this?!"

"I wanted to surprise my girlfriend." Adrien says as he blushes. She gives him a kiss and lets him into her room.

"How long are you staying here?" The girl asks.

"If I stay too long, I'll never want to leave… I go back in three days." The couple looks at each other.

"Let's spend your time here wisely." Mari says smiling. "My parents left yesterday. So we have this whole suite to ourselves." She continues.

"C'mon. Let's eat this food I brought." Adrien says as he puts the plates of food onto the table.

That night, Adrien thought of sleeping in the same bed as Marinette, but doesn't know how long he would be able to control himself. As Mari gets into her king sized bed, she lifts the white sheet and taps on the bed gesturing for Adrien to lie down next to her. He hesitates and thinks to himself, 'Ok, I'll go to the other room as soon as she falls asleep.'

As soon as he gets in bed with her, she starts snuggling close to his body under the blanket. He smiles and puts his arm around her, then kisses her forehead. The girl started to tear up, she didn't want Adrien to go. He hears her sniffling and raises her chin up. "Don't cry, Marinette." He says as he kisses her eyes and cheek. They were both wearing robes over their pajamas, but Adrien was shirtless underneath. She put her hand on his bare chest, over his heart, and Adrien put his hand over hers. The feeling of Marinette's breathing was calming to the boy, it slowly put him to sleep, and the silent beating of Adrien's heart put Marinette to sleep.

 **Note:** sorry this chapter isn't the best, I kind of rushed it because I just wanted to post something. I'm also working on alternate endings for this story and I started writing new stories. Please check them out! (:


	4. Chapter 4

It's 5am and Marinette's alarm goes off. Quickly, she turns it off so Adrien doesn't wake up. Though it's time to get ready for work, the girl stays in bed for a few more moments with her eyes shut. She wiggles closer to Adrien and could feel his bare chest. She couldn't believe they've been together for months now. Keeping the lights off for Adrien's sake, Mari quickly gathers her stuff and cautiously walks to the large white bathroom to take a shower. By the time she went off to work, Adrien was still asleep. She remembers the time when Adrien took a picture of her sleeping on his sofa, so now she does the same. Marinette leaves a note for him just in case,  
"I'm off to work. There's breakfast in the mini fridge, you could also order room service if you want. My lunch break is at 12:30 so maybe we could eat together? Also, sorry if i don't reply to any of your calls right away, I'll try to call back asap. Love you! 3 "

Waking up to silence, Adrien sits up in the king sized bed and sees the note on the nightstand next to him, blinking his eyes in attempt to adjust to the brightness of the room. Slowly getting out of bed, he walks over to the fridge. After eating breakfast on the small balcony of the hotel room, he leaves a message on Marinette's voice mail while finishing his coffee and looking out into the city. Adrien rummages through his large suitcase for an outfit to wear on their date. He hung his clothing in the bathroom to steam it as he takes a shower. After he gets dressed, he blow dries and styles his almost shoulder length hair then sprays on his favorite cologne. The outfit he chose for the day consisted of khaki jeans, a blue button up shirt with rolled up sleeves, and nice dark brown shoes from Aldo. The model's style was pretty simple, the only accessory being a Fossil watch.

He took one last look at himself in a large mirror on the wall. Adrien was nervous, he hasn't forgotten about the argument he had with ladybug. It still bothered him and he still felt guilty. It's been awhile since he had transformed into Chat Noir and it's been awhile since he saw ladybug. The boy really loved Marinette and plans on marrying her in the future, but before that could happen, he definitely needed to tell her about Chat Noir.

It was now 12pm and Adrien heads over, on foot, to the building Marinette works in. On his way to pick up Marinette, he could hear the cars and traffic all around him, the smell of the air was a mixture of pollution and food from food trucks and stands on the streets. It was such a busy city, there were so many professional looking people and also normal civilians walking their dogs or riding their bikes. Multiple tour buses passed by and waved at the well known model, some taking pictures. Anyone could easily get lost walking alone in an unfamiliar and crowded city, good thing Adrien didn't have to walk a long distance. As he was about to approach the building, someone walks up to him and asks, "Would you like to buy a flower for your lady?" She appeared to be a middle aged woman whose clothing was slightly tattered. Adrien glanced behind the her, there was a bucket filled with flowers and a makeshift cardboard sign with something written on it with black marker. Adrien, being a gentleman, buys the flower in the woman's hand and gives her enough money to pay for every flower she has to sell.

"How did you know I had a girlfriend?" He questions.

"You're so generous and handsome, I just assumed." The poor woman says, making Adrien smile.

He was now at the front door, and because the entrance was mostly crystal clear glass, Mari could see him from where she was standing. Their eyes were fixated on each other and Marinette motions for him to enter the building. As the boy walks through the lobby, over to his girlfriend, with the flower in hand, he could feel the weight of about fifty pairs of eyes scanning him. They never broke eye contact as they walked toward each other. Mari's supervisor sees Adrien and walks over to the couple.

"Hi. I'm-" Adrien tried to speak.

"We know who you are, Mr. Agreste. We are very familiar with you and your father's work. It's a pleasure to meet you." Mari's supervisor says, holding out his hand for a handshake.

"My name is KC. If we knew ahead of time that you would be here, we would have had something planned."

"It's alright, KC, we were just heading out to eat." Mari says casually.

"You two are a couple?"

"Yea." They say in unison, both blushing.

Holding hands, they walk out of the building. During the date, Marinette tells Adrien more about her day. Though he doesn't always understand everything she says, he's glad to see her happy.

After their date, they go back to the building and KC informs Mari about the no-show model. Mari turns to her boyfriend, "Uhm, Adrien? Would you mind modeling for us?"

"Me?" The boy wasn't expecting this, he only came to America to visit Marinette.

"I'm sorry if this inconveniences you. Of course we could pay you if you-"

"Oh. Don't worry, I'll do it for free."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Agreste. You will be modeling Mariette's designs."

The girl's eyes widen as she smiles, this came to her as a surprise. The only female model finds out Adrien and Marinette are a couple and tells Mari she feels "sick," only to let Mari model with her boyfriend. A few people tell her they liked her designs so much, they actually created the outfits, they even used the material she wrote down in her notes and sketchbook. The outfits were specifically designed for couples, perfect for Adrien and Marinette. She gets dressed into her first design and walks out of the dressing room. Adrien compliments his girlfriend, "You look amazing, and so do your designs."

Marinette's nervousness and awkwardness were evident in the first few pictures. Knowing she was modeling with a pro made her even more nervous and seeing Mari like this made Adrien find her even cuter. Her co workers realize she was a novice.

"Relax. Forget that there's like twenty people in the room. It's just you and me."

Adrien says while holding her hand. She almost forgot how cool he was, hearing those words calmed her nerves. The photographer enjoyed the idea of an actual couple, as they _and_ their emotions were genuine.

 **NOTE: I have one more chapter planned for this story, then I'll be posting two alternate endings. (: I hope you guys are enjoying this so far.**


	5. Chapter 5: The real ending

A few weeks pass and Marinette was finally done the internship and her amazing coworkers threw her a party. There was normal pizza, soda, and cookies, and there were fancier foods like wine, salad, and pasta. In the middle of the party, music stops playing and KC makes an announcement.

"I have good news. The company is branching off into Paris. And we would like you, Marinette, to continue working with us."

Her face lights up and she answers without hesitation, "That's amazing! Of course I will!"

After the cheers and congratulations from her coworkers, the girl excuses herself to call Adrien. She tells him the good news and he congratulates her.

"I wish I could be there celebrating with you." Says the boy.

"We could celebrate together when I get back."

She then ends the call because she couldn't be away from the party for too long, it was for her afterall.

The next day, Marinette's flight was at night, so she decided to sleep in. When she gets to the airport, she calls KC and thanks him for everything. Deeply inhaling, she smells the air of New York one last time and walks onto the plane.

Now in Paris, the girl's parents pick her up from the airport and take her home. She wasn't tired at all because she took a nice long nap on the plane. That night, Adrien comes over to celebrate with the Cheng family. While Marinette got dressed, they boy spoke to her parents privately.

It was such a great night, the stars were shining bright and the air felt nice and cool. Marinette never thought she would miss Paris or her family so much. She missed the family bakery and the smell of fresh pastries and chocolate in the morning. She missed how close everyone was. It was amazing to hear that the company had branched off into Paris.

After dinner, Adrien asks Marinette to talk outside. Gently, he takes her hands and says,

"Mari, you're the light of my world and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You love me for me and I, you. Before I say or do anything else, I have to tell you that secret we fought about in the beginning. That thing that I've been itching to tell you..." Nervous and slightly shaking, he takes a breath then looks back at Marinette.

"I'm Chat Noir." He says as he transforms, mentally preparing himself for her reaction.

"And I'm Ladybug." Marinette says smiling as she too transforms.

No longer nearly as nervous, Chat Noir's smile stretched from ear to ear. He then got down on one knee and pulled out a small dark box. As he opened it, the small diamonds decorating the small ring sparkled beautifully in the moonlight. "Tell me, Marinette Dupain- Cheng, will you marry me?"

 **Note: Thank you for reading this far (: I made this chapter short so i could upload asap. Also, 2 alternate endings to this are coming soon.**


	6. Chapter 6: Alternate Ending 1

**NOTE: This is an alternate ending to** ** _Tell Me,_** **but it can be read as its own story. This would be read after chapter 2 of** ** _Tell Me_** **. Also,one more alternate ending will be posted soon.**

After hanging out with each other the whole day, Marinette went home that evening. The next day started out as any other ordinary day, they got up and got ready for class then left the house. It was completely calm and sunny outside, but not for long. In an instance, there was a loud explosion and the vibrations spread throughout the city. The ground was violently shaking, and there was screaming, lots of it. Everyone evacuated from the school to find better shelter. Adrien's first thought was to keep Marinette safe, but he also needed to help everyone else. He tells Marinette, "Wait at the front door, someone will come to help you. I need to evacuate everyone else first." Marinette answers with a nod.

When the building was empty, Chat Noir grabs Marinette, "Don't worry, your boyfriend is fine."

They see a café nearby almost completely engulfed by smoke and flames. Chat tells Marinette to stay put while he helps the people in the burning building escape.

"Marinette! Stay here while I help the people still inside that building."

"Okay sure, but do you need help?" asked Mari.

Chat turns and with a curve of the corners of his mouth he says, "No thanks, princess."

Chat winks and runs off to the building. By the time he gets back, she was gone… More explosions could be heard in a distance.

"Marinette!" He starts to yell, frantically looking around for his girlfriend. Just then Ladybug comes in and let's him know that she took Marinette to a safe shelter. Chat feels relieved after hearing that. It has been a long time since Paris needed the duo, it felt amazing to be fighting together with Ladybug again.

After helping the people in the first burning building, they notice a figure on a bridge. On that bridge, they see the terrorist behind all of this chaos. Ladybug looks for the location of his akuma, but he didn't have one. Hawkmoth was still in jail, so he didn't have his miraculous. This person was not akumatized by Hawkmoth, he attacked Paris on his own accord.

"Stop this chaos!" Yells Ladybug, but the bomber couldn't hear her because of the earplugs he was wearing.

The dangerous man had a sinister smile plastered across his face as he watched Chat Noir and Ladybug take a few short steps forward. Knowing what was about to happen, the bomber moves back, away from them. The duo didn't know what was going on, but as they continued to walk forward, Chat Noir and Ladybug step on a landmine. Due to the explosion, they both go flying to the side of the bridge. The cynical man, assuming the deed was done, has disappeared from their sight. Airborne, Chat manages to get a grip on the edge of the bridge with one hand, and Ladybug's wrist in the other. The heroine was unconscious for a minute or two. "Ladybug! Ladybug!" Chat wailed. He grunts and winces at the jolt of pain and pop in his shoulder. The heroine slowly opens her eyes, everything in her sight is cloudy. Because of the explosion, she couldn't hear anything but white noise. The odor of the smoke and gunpowder filled her nose. She's looking down and sees the shallow water with rocks at the bottom, about one hundred feet down. All at once, she remembers what was going on. Ladybug looks up at her partner, still weak. The bridge was unstable and continued to collapse.

Chat noir was losing his grip and Ladybug could see it on his face. Her ears and nose bled red. Ladybug looked at him, dozing off. She attempts to say, "You have to let go." but she couldn't even tell if sound came out of her mouth, she couldn't tell if Chat could understand her. But she could see, and what she saw was the literal and emotional pain in Chat's eyes. He didn't want to let go, she was his beloved partner and he needed her. The duo still never told each other their identities. The boy was crying, his tears dripped onto Marinette's face, which then collected with hers.

The last few moments Ladybug had, hurt a little, but she knew that Chat would live, for her and for Paris. She did this to save his life. He needed both hands to get off of the bridge safely because if he didn't, if he went down with her, she would never forgive him, or herself. Chat feels her slip out of his hands.

"Noo!"

Everything was now moving in slow motion. The emotional hero wants to go down after her, but what good would that do? Ladybug said Marinette was waiting somewhere for him, right? He had to get back to her., he had to live. Just as he was about to look away, Ladybug de-transforms into ordinary Marinette. Ladybug deceived him… Marinette was not safe in a shelter. Chat couldn't stay mad though, afterall, he did the same thing. Adrien was not safe, because _he_ was Adrien and he would be on the verge of death if he didn't climb up.

Was this the end?

Sirens could be heard in the distance and it was slowly getting closer. Policeman help up the only surviving hero. He was quickly escorted onto a cot and into an ambulance. His face was expressionless and he looked at the bridge in disbelief.

A few days pass. Marinette's viewing was on a cloudy day, the air felt and smelled humid. On the same day, it was announced on the news that the bomber was caught and arrested. His objective was to kill both Chat Noir and Ladybug. Adrien makes a note of the criminal's name and posts in on his wall, adding to the collection of blueprints, maps, notes, and pictures. He would make sure the man would rue that day.

Chat would never forget the day she died. He remembers everything vividly: the blood, the screaming, the feeling in the air. He could still feel her wrist and the weight of her body when they were on the edge of the bridge. It was all etched in his memory.


	7. Chapter 7: Alternate Ending 2

**Note: This alternate ending would come after chapter 3 or 4 when Marinette goes to America. Also, sorry its been awhile since I posted a chapter... I kind of lost motivation after season 1 ended. Aaandd since its been awhile since I wrote something, I kind of forget how to write a decent story but I hope u enjoy lol XD. Uh this chapter is a long one because I didn't want to make two parts**

Marinette is now in America and her dream of becoming a fashion designer is finally coming true. She spends a good amount of time there and Adrien had visited her only once because his father was against him visiting her over in America. The girl started to feel a little bit lonely, and skyping with Adrien didn't really make her feel any better. Because he couldn't see his girlfriend in person, he started to get a little depressed. The time difference and their different schedules made it almost impossible to talk. They would go weeks without talking to each other, and when they actually had the time to talk, the conversation wouldn't last very long. Adrien's new friends tried really hard to cheer him up, though he never told them why he was unhappy. He's been hanging out with his friends pretty often after class, Chloe being one of them. Surprisingly, she had matured and become less bitchy.

One rainy night, Marinette calls Adrien on skype to tell him that the company was branching out into Paris, but he seemed busy and didn't pay much attention to her.

"Adrien!" the girl tried to get her boyfriend's attention, seeing Adrien like this made her unhappy. Marinette wanted to talk to him about this, about them, but at the same time, she just wanted to hang up on him. During the moment of silence, Mari decided to try to talk to Adrien now and consult Alya later.

"I'm sorry Marinette." Adrien started to say, his expression was angry yet sad. He seemed stressed about something. "Do you still love me?" the boy continued, looking up at the girl through the camera. The wind and rain outside getting stronger and louder.

"Y-" she wanted to say _yes,_ but the word " _still"_ made her hesitate. Has Adrien been doubting their love? Were they even still _in_ love? Mari didn't answer his question. The boy covered his face in frustration, making a quiet grunting noise to himself. He wasn't sure what to do and he wasn't sure how he felt about her now. As he was about to say something else, the power went out, ending the skype call. Deep down, the girl was glad the call ended. Her boyfriend wasn't happy? Was _she_ still happy with Adrien?

Back at the company building, KC had noticed the change of attitude in Marinette.

"Good morning, Marinette." KC says with a smile as the gloomy girl walks past him without replying. The girl sits down in her cubicle looking around at all of her pictures with her friends and family. Slowly, she picks up the picture of her and Adrien and looks at it with sad eyes as she hides the picture in her drawer. Thinking of Adrien would just be distracting. KC looks at the girl, leaning on her cubicle.

"Hey, you ok?" he asks, worried.

"Yea." she says quietly, because she didn't know what else to say. Her supervisor couldn't stand seeing Mari like this, he had to do something.

"Hey, wanna watch a movie later? My treat. We coouldd see the new TMNT movie orrr Finding Dory."

Marinette giggles softly, making KC smile.

"Soo I'll pick you up. After work uhhh seven?" he says, a little nervous.

"Sure." Mari says, feeling better.

"Sweet! And maybe we could have dinner too?" KC says, taking a few steps back. The girl answers with a nod. Her supervisor turns around and celebrates to himself "Yess!"

Marinette is now in her room getting ready for the night. Why was she acting this way? Why wasn't she trying to fix things like what Ladybug would do?... She hasn't been ladybug in a long time, no one needed her anymore. Maybe she could be normal again, pretend she was never Ladybug.

(i realized i never described KC's appearance before.. He's my oc, just saying. Also, sorry for using a character thats not in the show)

KC knocks on her door, dressed in black jeans with Tim's boots and a white tee with a deep v-neck.

The deep v of the shirt revealed part of a tattoo on his chest. He looked… really cool. KC also had gauges and adorable freckles. His outfit right now looks way better on him than his office uniform.

"Hey." he said while scratching the back of his head. "I look totally different, don't I?"

"Totally.." the girl replies.

"To be honest, I have more piercings, but I didn't wear them cuz I didn't want to scare you."

"You look.. So cool.. And different." she says, trying to get used to the different appearance. For some reason, she wondered if this would make Adrien jealous.

"Is that a good thing?" he asks and she answers with a nod.

"Well you're looking cute yourself." KC says with a smirk. He had always thought she was cute, but never said anything because he knew she had Adrien

They finally get to the theatre and they share a medium popcorn and soda. After watching the movie, they walk around the city and go through stores. As they're walking, Marinette sees a cute little restaurant. KC realises what she's looking at and pulls her by the hand, into the restaurant. Neither of them were too hungry, so they just order one dessert to share.

"I asked you to hang out with me so I could cheer you up, you know." her supervisor said. Mari didn't say anything and played with her food a little.

"Alright, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Could I ask you some questions?" Again, she says nothing, but looks up at him.

"What is… your favorite color?"

"Red."

"Second question. How old are you?"

"Twenty one… You?"

"I'm twenty four." he says with a smirk. They continue asking each other questions until they finished their dessert. It was about 10pm and it was dark out, so KC takes Marinette home. She invites him inside to talk some more. They were both enjoying each other's company. KC gets comfortable and takes off his black leather jacket as he sits on her small sofa. They get to know a lot more about each other and lose track of time. There was now a moment of silence and their faces were close, both of their hearts raced. Slowly leaning toward each other, their lips finally meet and they share a small soft kiss.

"It's already midnight?! Oh no, you shouldn't drive in the middle of the night. Plus you must be exhausted. Would you like to stay for the night?" the girl asks, blushing. He looks at her, also blushing, of course he'd like to sleep over.

"Uh, yea. Thanks." he says as Mari gets up.

"Wait. one more question." he starts to say. The girl took a few steps toward her bedroom, then turned around.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't help but ask. Are you and Adrien still together?" he just _had_ to bring this up. Marinette was still very sensitive to this subject. The girl doesn't answer, but cries. She knew what she had done, she just kiss a guy who wasn't Adrien. KC quickly gets up and rushes to her side, holding her, comforting her.

"I'm sorry, but I love you. I don't know what's going on with you and that guy, but I can tell it's not good. Stay by my side and I'll make you happy." Marinette actually considered it.

Slowly, she calmed down and fell asleep in his arms. He picks her up and tucks her into bed, then kisses her lips one more time. Thinking to himself, he remembers he has Adrien's email. While Mari is asleep, KC decides to let Adrien know his thoughts on Marinette.

In the morning, the girl gets a skype call on her phone which wakes up KC. It's Adrien- she hesitates, then picks up.

"Adrien?" she says, rubbing her eyes.

"What the hell." he says, obviously angry. The girl was slightly confused, why was he mad at her? KC gets off of the sofa and walks into her bedroom. Adrien sees him walk in shirtless then Marinette turns around.

"Why are you shirtless?!" she asks.

"Because I like sleeping this way." he said right before he stretched his arms in the air. He takes a closer look at Marinette's phone, "Is that Adrien? Did you get my email?"

"Yes, I did." Adrien replies, still upset. Right after he said that, KC takes the phone from the girl's hand and says "Listen, break up with Marinette. You're making her miserable now and I can make her happy. She doesn't need you anymore and if you're not doing anything to show her you still love her, I guess you don't need her either." Adrien is silent for a moment.

"Okay…" he finally says. Marinette's eyes widen. The boy she once loved wants to break up with her?

"She's mine now, so leaver her alone and stay with Chloe." KC retorts.

"Chloe? What about Chloe?" Mari asks.

"There's a rumor that Mr. Agreste is dating his childhood friend."

Adrien sighs and looks away from the camera.

"You were cheating on me?!" Marinette raised her voice.

"I'm sorry, it- it just happened. I'm sorry." Adrien says.

"How long?" the girl asks, but no answer.

"I said, how long?!"

"About a month?"

Marinette couldn't believe this was happening.

"KC is right, we don't need each other anymore." the girl says as her eyes watered.

"Marinette?" says Adrien.

"Goodbye." Mari says, hanging up the skype call.

"I'm sorry." KC says as the girl stands up to hug him. They stay like that for a moment until Marinette moves back to look at him. His hands were on her waist, moving down to her butt and her arms were wrapped around his neck. Their kiss is more passionate now that they know they don't have to worry about anything.

"I love you." KC whispers on her lips.

 **NOTE: This concludes** _ **Tell Me**_ **I hope you enjoyed :D I'll be working on the origin of Felix soon, so stay tuned for that.** **Sorry this alternate ending was pretty long, i hope it wasnt boring.**


End file.
